Dancing Bride
by Gea Mari
Summary: Hermione Granger stood by the Black Lake as she saw him dance with his new bride. All she could think of was that once upon a time, it had been her whom he smiled at, danced with, and whose arms he wrapped around. She now regretted giving up. How she wished she could be the dancing bride.


Title: Dancing Bride

Pairing: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape; Severus Snape/ OC

Summary: Hermione Granger stood by the Black Lake as she saw him dance with his new bride. All she could think of was that once upon a time that it had been her whom he smiled at, danced with, and whose arms he wrapped around. She regretted everything she had done. How she wished she could be the dancing bride.

Disclaimer: Nothing that is a recognizable Harry Potter trademarked trait belong to me. All that is mine is this plot, possible OC's, and the laptop I am using to write.

Warnings: Post-War pairings.

Authors Note: This is a one-shot I wrote as a way to warm up my writing skills to begin to update my other stories. I liked enough to post it here. Thank you for reading and enjoy. Please review!

XoXoX,

Gea Mari

* * *

Hermione Granger stood by the Weeping Willow tree that grew near the edge of the Black Lake. The entire shore of the lake had been transfigured by Professor McGonogall. The sandy shore had become a pearl white marble floor, sea shells had become tables and chairs, and the house elves had donated Elven china for the wedding. A short amount of volunteering Slytherin students were acting as the catering service, various Hufflepuff students were providing the entertainment, a handful of Ravenclaw students were taking shifts as wedding planners going back and forth making sure the wedding went along smoothly, and a few of the Gryffindors had done the decorations.

She watched the dance floor as all the trees within a ten foot radius of the shore lit up the area as they were covered with authentic fairy lights. The lights had been a wedding gift from an old fairy that became enamoured by the groom when he had tended to the elders grandchildren. The dance floor was in the middle of the black lake, a path had been formed from the shore to a gazebo that dominated the path was the same pearl white as the shore with fairy lights lighting the pathway up to the gazebo then wrapping around the pillars of the structure. The lights gave the dance floor a luminescent light. The structure stood out in the dark background of the mountains and hills that stole your breath away if you stared long enough at the scene.

She turned her eyes from the scenery to the center of attention. The Bride and The Groom. She watched as the man she loved danced with his new bride. She looked beautiful in her silk wizarding wedding gown. Her blonde hair was tied in a top, the length was held in place by her veil. The knot looked as if it was going to fall at any moment but the bride did not notice something as trivial as her hair-do threatening to be ruined. Her eye were trained on the man she was dancing with.

He looked gorgeous. Tall and proud. His wizarding wedding gown was beautiful. Even from where she was standing she could feel his aura of power. She could still feel a residual amount of his magic within her. His dark, silky hair, shimmered a dark blue under the luminescent light, but was in actuality black. From where she was standing she could see his eyes shimmering with an unnamed emotion at his bride, he looked at her as he had once looked at her. She knew that emotion, it was love.

Hermione smiled, those who knew her, knew that it was a smile full of bittersweetness. She watched on, as she saw two of her best friends dance with their wives. Harry was dancing with Ginny. The brunette cradling the redhead gently within the circle of his arms as they swayed from side to side, while she smiled as he whispered into her ear. If you looked close enough, you'd see the slight swell around her middle. She then turned her head towards Ron. Who was turning his wife in circles around the floor. She smiled as she saw him dip Luna and then bring her back up. She laughed when she saw their three-year-old daughter prance between them wearing only her diaper. Her mirth increased when Molly appeared next to the three-year-old with a bubblegum pink dress in the cradle of her arm. The baby just laughed up at her Grandmother, as she smeared what appeared to be the frosting of the wedding cake through her long strawberry-blonde hair.

Her attention then shifted again towards her third best friend. They became friends after The Groom became a fixture in her life. Their explosive tempers lead to many fights, then to heated debates as they became friends, and then to friendly competitions when they became best friends. She now did not remember a day when Draco Malfoy was not a part of her life. She smiled fondly as she watch Draco dance with his wife Astoria. While Astoria was dancing with Draco, she kept looking over her husband's shoulder. Her eyes glued on the newest love of her life. Her newborn son who was cradled in the arms of his Godfather. Neville Longbottom was ignorant to Astoria's attention as he was completely enraptured by the three-week-old little blond bundle of joy that he was holding.

Her eyes eventually strayed to The Groom and Bride. As the piece of his magic that resided within her shuddered incessantly. She knew why it was happening but she chose to ignore it. Hermione froze in place when The Brides eyes landed on her. She almost shranked into herself but her pride refuse to let her do so. She had nothing to be ashamed of, her gaze hardened when the bride smirked at her. She had won and Hermione had lost. The newlyweds turned in a circle and then The Groom's eyes landed on her. She watched as the onyx eyes widened in surprise. He had not expected her to attend his wedding. Those dark eyes then darkened and scrutinized as he took in the sight of her and then those eyes widened and zeroed in on her middle section. She knew from the moment she arrived at the wedding that the moment he payed attention to her he would know. There was no way to hide the truth from a wizard of his and her power level.

She watched as a struggle began within the man and some of the light that had been shimmering in his eyes dimmed. She shook her head at him. He had made his choice. Even if he had made the wrong one and on some level he regretted his choice. She would be fine. She made her choice the moment he had chosen her lie over their love. She watched as his eye began to shine. Unshed tears. On any other day she would have care. She would have done anything possible in every muggle and magical way possible. But they had been broken and they would not be able to be fixed.

She had had so much hope for them. She had wanted them to be where he was standing now with her. The woman who had broken them with lies and that he then chose to pursue out of spite. Now he that he saw the truth it was too late for them. She would be fine. As she took in the lingering gaze of the love of her life, she put a handle over her lower abdomen. Yes, she and her baby would be fine.

As she looked on the wedding she watched as The Bride and Groom were swallowed onto the bodies dancing on the dance floor. She turned around and walked towards the apparation point by the Hogwarts entrance gates. She looked up the hill and all that could be seen from her viewpoint was twinkling fairy lights. She disapparated from Scotland and then apparated in her new home in Salem, Massachusetts. She looked around and she smiled.

Yes, she would be fine.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoyed this short one-shot! Please leave a review! If enough interest is shown, I might considered writing out the entire story. Have a great time!


End file.
